Daddy Or Lover?
by hitachiingirl2506
Summary: Wat if an Idiot that a girl name Haruhi was his daughter? He secretly loves her but he doesn't understand his emotions.Haruhi on the other hand has a crush on Tamaki. How will things play out when Haruhi&Tamaki hav a sleepover? Rating may change...


***Disclaimer* I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or the characters...**

_Read and Enjoy! lol I have no idea about how I came up with this story..:P So Enjoy && Give me nice reviews..._

* * *

Tamaki'sPOV:

I was in my bedroom thinking about Haruhi. She was so perfect in every way and I loved her as her fatherly-figure but. I laid in my bed day-dreaming about her wishing she could be right beside me, hugging me and lying on my chest, I smiled. If Haruhi cared about me my life would be so much better but, hopefully she will never have to leave me or I'd die without her. I looked up at my ceiling where the poster of Haruhi and I were hugging and I oh so desperately wished it could be that way always. I'd kiss her ad welcome her home, show her how to do some things, I smirked, that'll be the day...

"Tamaki-Sempai!" Someone shouted while knocking on my door, Haruhi. I smiled and I was getting very excited she came knocking this late.

"Coming Haruhi!" I yelled and jumped out of bed.

I walked to the door and opened it. She looked at me from head to toe and laughed. I followed her gaze and I was in my pink teddy boxers, I blushed and she laughed harder. I motioned for her to come in and she sat on my bed. She motioned for me to come sit by her so, I sat down beside her.

"Tamaki..I got locked out of my room and, I trust you so, can I sleep with you?" She asked getting me me more excited, I nodded continously. "Senpai, I don't mean what you're thinking you know...I mean like, same bed as friends." She said giggling, I turned away and sighed.

"Fine. But, do you mean the same bed?" I asked her

"Of course!" She said and I smiled and imagined her in her bra and panties cuddling up to me and falling asleep on my chest. "Uhm, Senpai, you're drooling." She said and giggled, I blushed.

"Kay.." I said and wiped the drool away.

"I'll get my stuff!" She said and ran out of the door

I laid in bed and was thankful she didn't notice the poster of us on the wall. I hurriedly took it down and placed it in one of my drawers and in armoire. I laid back down in bed and waited. Man where is her room, across the world or something? Then I remembered she'd just left...

I thought about her to make the time pass by...Then I heard a knock at the door and I jumped up on my feet and smiled knowing it was Haruhi....

"Senpai...Could you...open the door? This stuff is heavy, you know..." Haruhi said apparently knocking with her foot.

"Coming Haruhi!" I yelled stumbling and tripping over my own feet.

I opened the door and noticed the huge bag, stereo player and coffee she had. Yay! She's going to stay for awhile! I was beyond excited...I was so excited that I could feel my head begin to blow off.

"Well, you gonna...Help me Tamaki Senpai?" She asked giggling. I nodded

I took her bag and stereo player and placed them on my Armoire. She smiled at me and gave me a hug and I was in super love love...'Well, Daddies shouldn't be in love love with their daughters should they? Why am I so excited for my daughter to be here?' I shook the thoughts away and smiled at her.

I got back in bed and watched as she went to the bathroom. I noticed she took a special pink bag with her...Pink bag? That's so not my Haruhi! I thought she was a tom-boy...Kids...they grow up so fast. I felt a tear drop from one of my eyes and wiped it away.

Haruhi spent 5minutes in the bathroom and I was getting worried. I hope my little girl didn't get stuck in the shower curtains or forgot how to put on her shirt...I could help her with that though.  
I shook that thought out of my mind as well. Oh my gosh, maybe I'm a perverted Daddy that wants to love love his daughter. I shrugged it off. I am here Daddy aren't I?

"Senpai? I hope your not losing your mind in there...You seem too quiet..." Haruhi yelled from the bathroom. What is taking her so long...

"No, no..Daddy is fine, Haruhi." I said feeling very confused. I watched the door awaiting for her to come out.

When she finally came out I felt like I was going to jump out of bed and dance the macerana. She watched me like I was some sort of guy on drugs...

"Senpai? Are you drunk?" She asked innocently biting her lip.

I shook my head and smiled and all she said was 'okay...' and she sat on the opposite side of the bed. She looked at me like I was delusion and crazy...Aww, Haruhi is so cute when she's looking at me like I'm crazy! I got my teddy bear and hugged him.

"Okay, Haruhi. Let's go to bed now..." I said teddy on the nightstand and she nodded

She got in bed beside me and I smiled. I turned the way she way laying and put my arm around her waist. She flinched at my touch.

"Sempai! What the hell do you think your doing?" She asked obvious angry but in a sweet way

"My darling, Haruhi needs to be safe...Daddy is here!" I said and she nodded

I then wrapped my other arm around her and snugged in behind her. She then cuddled into me and I got a little too excited. I smelled her hair and it smelled of some sort of nuts, ew.... Haruhi should use my hair shampoo it smells like candy and cake, yum, not ew.

"Sempai?" She said

"Mhm?" I whispered in her ear.

"What the hell is that?" She said sounding a little more than freaked out

"What?" I said and she got closer to me..."Oh that's...my flashlight." I said trying not to giggle

She turned over and face me with a 'are you sure, sempai' look. I nodded. I pulled out my flashlight and turned it on and off, on and off. She smiled and nodded her head and I smiled back at her.

"I could've sworn that...Nevermind..." Haruhi said

"It's okay, Haruhi. My flashlight won't poke you anymore..." I said smiling

I put my arms around her again. She put one of her arms around my chest and I smiled. She cuddled into me and made a weird purring noise. I was sorta scared. 'Haruhi can't be part kitty cat, could she?' I thought and smiled. 'My cute little kitty cat...'

"My kitty cat..." I whispered

"What was that, Sempai?" She whispered then yawned

"Nothing..." I said embarrassed and blushed.

"Oh.." She said

I looked uder the covers and she was wearing little shorts and a blue tank top. I smiled and got excited again. Daddy is happy now...Daddy gots what daddy wants...Haruhi moved so I got up fom underthe covers. Her hair was now in my face. I moved it out of the way gently.

"Sempai...?" Haruhi asked

"Yes...?" I answered

"Is THAT your flashlight again?" She asked

"Uhm, err..." I looked under the covers. Where is my flashlight? Ooo what's that long thingy? I should poke it and see what it is....

* * *

_lol I love the flashlight joke :) Reviews please...&& Do you like it so far? _


End file.
